He's Got Me in his Sights
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: Sniper Oneshot for my sister. Cheesy title. SniperXFemEngie. Review!


_**He's Got Me in his Sights**_

_**I was planning on creating a TF2 story (or at least start one), but since I'm such a newbie/noob to the whole series, I was nervous. So as a test dummy, I wrote this Oneshot for my sister. Review comments or flames. I don't care. I need feedback on this series. **_

**__****I don't own Sniper, Engineer, Scout, Pyro or anything in the TF2 universe. They belong to Valve. Jordan isn't mine either. She's my sister's OC.**

"Damn sentries. Why did that BLU Spy have to destroy them?" the female engineer growled under her breath. She worked long and hard, trying to get the sentries online and ready to kill, but the opposing Spy had other plans. Jordon wiped her brow and cursed all Spies. "Hate them. Hate them. I fucking hate them."

"Take it easy, Sheila", a voice had her knees weak. She turned around and automatically smiled. Behind her was her favorite bush man sharpshooter, Sniper. "Not all Spies are bad. Our Spy is good to our team."

She nodded without speaking. The RED Sniper smirked and rolled his eyes as he walked pasted the female Engineer. Apparently, Sniper knew that Jordan went speechless when he's around. He did his best to appear oblivious it, but secretly, he kinda enjoyed it. He's never had a females' attention in his life, so this is a nice change for him.

As he climbed up into his sniping nest, he took his mug full of Joe and took a sip. He sat on one of the crates and pulled out a hot dog rolled up in tin foil he grabbed from the kitchen. He would normally eat with the rest of the team, but he loved watching the sunset from his nest. It remains him of his old tracking days back in Australia.

Jordon finished fixing the sentries and muttered, "When will they invent Spy-proof sentries?"

"I doubt they will darlin'" a friendly voice spoke to her.

She turned around and smiled, "Hey, Engie."

The male Engineer smiled back, "Hey, Jordan. Hey, word in the base says that you have butterflies for our Sniper."

She blushed and retorted, "What? That's ridiculous! Hell no!"

Engie scoffed and replied, "You have no poker face, Jordan. You like him and everyone knows it."

She blushed and looked away from her mentor. He chuckled as he placed a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him again and he nodded with a toothy grin. She smiled, stood up and began running down the hall. Engie chuckled, "She's an Engineer, but she runs like Scout. And she likes Sniper. That's three team mates in one. Can't wait to see what her kids turn out to be." He laughed at his statement as he began tweak the sentries.

Sniper took the last bite out of his hot dog and looked out beyond the BLU base at the sunset. A cracking floor board snapped his attention back to reality and he quickly spun around to face whoever approached him. It was Jordon.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you", she apologized.

He nodded as he sat back down on his crate, "It's ok, Jordon. I know you didn't mean it."

She walked into his nest and asked, "You like it up here? Don't you get lonely?"

He grinned and answered, "Naw. Before I became a Sniper for the REDs, I was an assassin. I tracked people down and killed them. I isolated myself from the rest of Australia…well, except my parents."

Jordon shook her head, replying, "I never could isolate myself. I need to be around people that care for me. Like my friends and family."

Sniper nodded, "It takes years to gain that skill. To be honest, I could probably live my whole life without knowing too much people."

She looked down at the floor boards and responded, "Sounds very lonely."

He shrugged, "It can be. My whole life has been lonely. I got used to it."

Jordan looked up at the bush man and stared through his yellow-tinted sunglasses. "You don't need to be alone all the time."

He stared at her with a cocked eyebrow, "What do you mean, Sheila?"

She blushed and looked down again. "You can find someone, Sniper."

"A-aron."

She looked up again and asked, "Excuse me?"

He repeated, "A-aron. That's my first name."

"Nice name, A-aron", she smiled.

He smiled back, "Thanks. You think I can find somebody?"

She walked up to him and replied, "I know you can."

He stood up and his deep, blue eyes bored down upon the female Engineer. His stare made her feel a little uneasy; since this is the man she has fallen for. She could've fallen for Spy with his French, romantic style, the Medic for his smarts and his caring nature, or even Scout! But no; she fell for Sniper.

Without thinking, she latched herself onto his body, confusing Sniper. Without looking up at him, she confessed, "I like you, A-aron. I really do. You helped me so much on the field and you're so sweet to me. Plus, your accent is very cool." She had another word in mind to describe his accent, but if she said it, he might be a little uncomfortable with it.

A-aron felt a tab bit uncomfortable with the whole thing, but his heart began to see what he was missing: a female companion. He wrapped his long arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She was a little shocked to find his arms around her, but she wasn't going to complain. She looked up at him and saw him smiling, eyes looking beyond his glasses. Her heart melted at his smile.

Suddenly the moment ended when a baseball went soaring through the air and hit A-aron in the side of his face. He growled in pain and snapped his gaze towards the entrance. Outside stood the horrified Pyro and Scout holding onto his Sandman. "Sorry, Sniper!" Scout called out to him.

A-aron rubbed his cheek and snarled at them, "You little wankers! You blokes better watch yourselves or I'll cut your balls off and roast them on the Barbie!" Terrified of his tone, Scout and Pyro scrambled to get out of the hallway and out of A-aron's sight.

Jordan asked as she watched him rub his cheek to null the pain, "Are you ok?"

He sat back down and replied, "Yeah. Just a little sting. Nothing too bad."

She took his hand away from his face and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened a little at her sudden affection. She quickly realized what she did and blushed heavily. "Sorry, A-aron."

He placed his hand on her face and brought it to face him. "It's ok, Jordan." He tilted his fedora up and brought his lips onto hers. Her heart began doing flips inside her chest. Hell, his heart was doing flips too! He never felt this way towards anyone before. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but in those seconds was a paradise they have never seen or felt before. She blushed and grinned ear-to-ear at him. He smiled at her and chuckled sheepishly. In the corner of his eye, the sun disappeared behind the BLU base and the sky lit up with millions of little stars. Jordan looked outside and said, "It's so beautiful!"

A-aron took no interest in the stars; he was more focused on the female Engineer who stole his heart. He smiled and sighed romantically, "Yeah. So beaut." He rested his chin on his fist as he stared at his newly-found love. She turned around to face him, but blushed realizing that he was staring at her the whole time. He stood up and brought her towards him. She didn't hesitate at all; she walked into his arms and felt his lips upon hers again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss between them. This was their paradise.


End file.
